


perfectly capable

by tellmewhatyousee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Punk Hazard Arc, can probably be read as smolaw bc i have a lot of feelings, rated for canon-typical fuckery i guess i mean he's got a beating heart outside his body, there's so much TENSION between these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: “Want me to take a look?” he asked.Smoker blinked. He turned to face Law. “What?”“Your heart,” Law clarified. “It got jostled around quite a bit today. There could be some damage.”
Relationships: Smoker & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	perfectly capable

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just finished punk hazard for the first time and has a lot of Feelings

The line Smoker’s men drew in the ground served little purpose once food was involved. Smoker didn’t like the idea of being grateful to pirates, but he had to admit it was a kind gesture. Not only would G-5 return home safely, but they would leave Punk Hazard fed and well-rested. 

Still, Smoker didn’t participate in the festivities. He sat off to the side, away from the crowd, keeping an eye on everything from a distance.

He wasn’t sure how he ended up sitting beside Trafalgar Law. At least there was a comfortable distance between them, as they each sat on their respective side of the line. The Warlord was within earshot, but far away enough that Smoker could keep to himself.

He had to say _something,_ though. He was too curious, too suspicious of Law to leave matters undiscussed. He should have known better than to start a conversation, though, since he ended up with more questions than answers. If Law sparing his life didn't ‘mean anything,’ why had he done it in the first place? Why did he trust Smoker to keep his mouth shut about Doflamingo? What did he _really_ plan to do with the Straw Hat Pirates?

Smoker shook his head. Those questions were for another time. For now, he had to focus on getting everyone home.

As soon as he finished his food, he stood up— and an overwhelming wave of dizziness sat him right back down. A sharp pain in his chest made him drop the bowl, his hand clutching the front of his coat instead. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and a jolt of panic shot through him.

“Everything alright?” Law asked, and Smoker jerked his head to the side. The pirate was staring back at him, his gaze flickering between his face and the hand on his chest. He looked… bored.

Smoker let his hand drop to his side. Even when he faced forward, he could feel Law’s eyes on him. “Peachy,” he muttered.

Law hummed, crossing one leg over the other. “Want me to take a look?” he asked.

Smoker blinked. He turned to face Law. “What?”

“Your heart,” Law clarified. “It got jostled around quite a bit today. There could be some damage.”

It took a lot to render Smoker speechless. But it seemed Trafalgar Law expressing concern for his health was just enough. For a moment, all he could do was stare at the man sitting across from him.

“Something wrong, Vice Admiral?” Law asked, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk.

“No,” Smoker spat. “I have my own perfectly capable doctors right over there. If there’s an issue, they’ll see to it.” He crossed his arms and looked at the crowd ahead of them. The clear sight of his men partying and goofing off really wasn’t helping his point.

“Sure, I don’t doubt that,” Law replied. “But they also need a lot of complex equipment to see something I could check in a matter of seconds. So I thought I’d offer my services while I’m still here.”

Smoker shot him a glare, but Law had already shifted his attention to the last of his meal. “What makes you think I would trust you with my heart again?” Smoker asked.

Law shrugged. “I gave it back to you once, didn’t I?”

Smoker narrowed his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, Law made a fair point. If he hadn’t killed Smoker yet, what purpose would it serve to do so now? The ache in Smoker’s chest was getting worse, and he knew his own doctors didn’t have much in regards to medical supplies. If it was something critical, they wouldn’t be able to do much until they left the island.

All things considered, a checkup from the Surgeon of Death wasn’t the worst option he had.

“If you take it out, _I’m_ holding onto it,” Smoker said. “My men are watching, Law. They won’t hesitate to take you down if you try anything funny.”

That was half true. They’d sure try, but he doubted G-5 could stand up against someone so powerful. At the very least, Law seemed to value the alliance he’d just made, and Straw Hat would probably take issue with an ally needlessly harming someone.

Law took one more sip of his soup before he set his bowl down on the ground. “That’s a yes, I presume?”

Smoker heaved out a sigh. He was going to regret this. “Yes. _Carefully.”_

“I always am,” Law replied. Smoker noticed he left his sword behind when he stood up to cross over the line. He wasn’t sure how he thought Law would examine anything from that distance, but he wasn’t expecting the pirate to approach him so easily.

“Hold out your hand,” Law instructed, lifting his own hand to create that familiar blue dome around them. The first time Smoker had seen Law’s Room, he’d felt a sense of dread. He’d been worried, both for his men and for himself. This time around, it wasn’t quite as daunting— he felt more vulnerable than anything else, knowing how much power Law held over him at that moment. Still, he offered his hand, palm facing up.

“Keep still,” Law murmured before he slammed the heel of his hand into Smoker’s chest. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as the first time, maybe because they weren’t in the middle of a battle. Or maybe that was just something else under Law’s control. It still knocked the wind out of him, though, and when he came back to his senses, his heart was beating in the palm of his hand.

“Let me see,” Law said, leaning forward to get a better look. Smoker lifted the heart to Law’s eye level, careful not to apply too much pressure around it. He wasn’t sure how delicate it was, encased in that clear box, but he’d seen enough of Law’s squirming to know some serious damage could be done.

When Law’s sword appeared beside him, Smoker jerked his hand back towards his chest. “What the hell do you think you’re doing with that?!” he barked.

“Relax,” Law said, his tone much calmer than Smoker’s as he started to unsheathe his sword. “I just want to check the inside. It’ll be quick and painless.”

“Absolutely not,” Smoker replied, his eyes darting past Law to the crowd of marines up ahead. Apparently, they were too busy celebrating to notice a pirate pulling a sword on their leader. “I’m no doctor, but I’m pretty sure most of them get by just fine without vivisecting their patients. This is all you need to see.”

“Suit yourself,” Law said with a shrug before he slid his sword back into its sheath. “As far as I can tell, you’re fine. If you’re experiencing any chest pain, it’s probably psychosomatic.” He paused to look Smoker in the eye. “Psychological. Stress-induced.”

“I know what it means,” Smoker grumbled as he looked down at the heart in his hand. He didn’t see enough vital organs on a regular basis to know what looked healthy, but he also didn’t fully trust Law’s judgement. Stress-induced chest pain? That didn’t sound like him.

“If you’re still concerned, you can always have one of your _perfectly capable_ doctors check you over.” Law balanced his sword against his shoulder before he turned towards the crowd. “Some rest will probably do you well. You really took a beating back there.”

Carefully, Smoker slotted his heart back into his chest. “So did you,” he muttered.

Law shrugged. He was already walking away. “I’ve had worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea pretty early on in the arc but wanted to wait until i'd finished watching so i could see where they actually ended up before they left the island. thankfully oda graced us with a brief conversation between these two that i decided to expand on.
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/) where i yell about my writing


End file.
